Confesión de un Amor Frustrado
by ALC-Neechan
Summary: AU-Gakuen-Jeo. Porque pensaban que no podían ser más que amigos. Que frustrante estar al lado del otro y no poder hacer que le guste al otro. ¿Así que porque no juegan al inocente? Jugar al "Ay que estar más cerca la próxima vez!"


Confesión de un Amor Frustrado

Prologo

Estaban en su salón de clase en el fin de otro día de escuela después de unas pequeñas vacaciones que tuvieron de unos cuatro días; todos estaban felices platicando de sus vacaciones, pero había algo que faltaba allí y definitivamente esta sobre esos dos lugares vacíos en medio del salón.

Claro que el amigo del rubio estaba preocupado de no haber visto a su amigo por una semana, Jason no era del tipo que le gustaba saltarse clases, pero si los dos lugares estaban vacíos, entonces era obvio que se había saltado clases junto con Leo, lo que explicaba muchas cosas. Con Leo, el _'Soy súper inteligente y bueno en los deportes, las chicas se mueren por mi e incluso le agrado a los profesores porque soy súper estudioso'_ Jason podía romper ese alias, bueno, solo la parte de _'Soy súper estudioso.'_

Percy notó esto en el niño pelinegro y busco a Piper con la mirada, ella hablaba animadamente con Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel y Calipso en el otro lado del salón y hasta podría jurar que estaba sonrojada. Y Percy, sonriendo satisfecho, tomó a Nico de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta su grupo.

-Hey, Piper. –Saludó entrando en su círculo.

-Hola, Percy. -Annabeth le sonrió y observe atentamente a cómo estaba tomando a Nico por la muñeca. Por otro lado, Calipso optó por desaparecer llevándose a Reyna con ella.

Piper miró a su mejor amiga sabiendo que acababa de romper con Percy y le estaba gustando la pareja _'Percico'_ que ellas habían hecho con Leo que estaba con Jason, pero no participó con ellos. Percy y Nico lo sabían pero hicieron la pareja _'Jeo'_ que era _Jason x Leo_ y explicaron que la _'J'_ de Jason estaba allí porque el primero era el que la mete. En ese tiempo Leo dejó de hablar y nunca mencionó _'Percico'_ si Nico no empezaba a decir _'Jeo'_.

-¿Qué pasa, Percy? -Piper preguntó mirándolo con interés por la misma razón que Annabeth. –Tú usualmente no vienes… así.

-Nico está preocupado por esos dos, y pues, claro que yo también. ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo?- Percy preguntó al fin quitando su agarre de Nico

Piper hizo una sonrisa débil mientras se encogía de hombros. –No sé. Leo no está tomando mis llamadas y Jason… No lo he llamado últimamente. No te preocupes Nico, estoy segura de que están bien.

Piper solo estaba procupada porque solo unos pocos sabían de la ruptura de Jason y Piper que había pasado un poco antes de las vacaciones y Leo no era uno de esos. Ella se preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar Leo no solo porque Leo le reclamaría por qué no fue el primero en enterarse de parte de ella e iba a exagerar de que no era su bro y quien sabe que cosas, sino que todos sus amigos sabían que a Leo le gustaba Jason y viceversa, incluso aunque los dos actuaran inocente delante del otro. Tal vez la ruptura le daría esperanza a Leo?

Estaban calmados para entonces, las chicas esperando a que Nico hable.

-Jason probablemente este con Leo. Él siempre viene, excepto por las veces que Leo lo convence de lo contrario y todos sabemos que es eso es _muy_ difícil.- Nico dio su teoría.

-Solo Leo puede encantarlo de esa manera.- Hazel complemento la oración con una sonrisa.

-Nico ha pensado bien, confió en que su opinión es cierta.- Annabeth le dijo a Percy y Nico no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No siempre recibes un cumplido de la chica más inteligente de la escuela, mejor dicho, **nunca **recibes un cumplido de la chica más inteligente, era casi como un milagro.

Piper suspiró con miedo y todos la miraron, era obvio que ella quería decir algo.

"_Escúpelo, Pipes." _Ella casi podía escuchar a Leo diciéndoselo.

-Escuché que su departamento se incendió, así que probablemente está buscando uno nuevo. Estoy preocupada que no tenga un lugar a donde ir y lo obliguen a quedarse con su tía Rosa porque ella lo estaba reclamando como su sirviente, pero Jason tampoco ha venido, es un buen punto, Nico.- Piper se movio en su lugar nerviosa y preocupada. Annabeth la tomó de su hombro y le dio su más bella sonrisa.

-Hay que hacerle una visita a Jason esta noche, Piper, y probar que Nico está en lo correcto.- Annabeth ordenó- Y Hazel puede venir también, si no tiene nada que hacer con Frank.

-No, yo también puedo ir. -Hazel le sonrió a Annabeth gentilmente, quien rió malignamente.

756 palabras + 139 de notas.

21 KB

Bueno, como estuvo? Fue muy corto, ¿verdad? Lo sé, aunque es solo un prólogo sigue siendo corto y aunque el primer capítulo este casi listo me falta subirlo y luego traducirlo al español. Bueno, esto originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero soy malísima escribiéndolos y los voy a separar en unas partes o capaz que le sigo, me gusta la relación que tienen (no daré spoilers).

Y sí, la Nai Hyuku o Naizu soy yo (aunque seguramente no estaban pensando nada parecido), pero soy malísima en el inglés, o bueno, cuando escribo pensando en dos idiomas se me confunden y por eso escribo mal ;P (excusas) pero también me confundí escribiendo esta traducción y eso que mi lengua nativa es el español y se me iban palabras.

ALC-neechan/Naizu fuera! -


End file.
